It is known to provide terminal blocks with connector members each having a slot for receiving and establishing electrical contact with a conductor such as a service wire, and also each having one or more additional slots each adapted to receive and establish electrical contact with respective ones of a plurality of other conductors, such as telecommunication customer wires, which need to be electrically connected to the service wire. The conductors customarily are and must be inserted simultaneously, as a group, into respective associated ones of the slots. Proper insertion of the conductors into the slots by a telecommunications craftsperson may be quite difficult, particularly when a large number of conductors are involved and/or when the insertion must be accomplished in adverse weather or lighting conditions. Furthermore, if the telephone company service or drop wire is electrically connected to the connector member while the craftsperson is working with the customer wires, the craftsperson may be exposed to shock from lightning or other stray voltages carried on the service wire.